A different point of view
by drake-6-10
Summary: When komuro and his friends arrived at the apartmend of sensais friend they found a high school student already staying there. And this is his story through his point of view rated M because some of the bloody details
1. Chapter 1

This Is the first time I upload one of my stories somewhere

Hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: this if FAN FICTION I **don't** own high school of the dead.

If I did I would update it more frequently . I mean come on what the hell do those guys from dragon age think they are doing.

Chapter 1

_**Dull.**_

_**In my eyes all that happens in this world was just dull and without purpose.**_

_**Daily life was an endless drag that only becomes worse with time. Average day thing all appeared so pointless to me: school hobby's love it's all dull.**_

_**That`s the way it is right now, That's the way it will always be.**_

_**I used to be able to pretend that it was otherwise and just hide myself into the blissful darkness of my own world but I can't. Not anymore. It was all too obvious back then.**_

_**My resistance against the feeling of dullness was fading. With each day I felt more and more like I was already dead inside.**_

_**The world around me had to change or else I could no longer be a part of it.**_

_**Luckily for me it did.**_

_**: River some were in the middle of Tokyo, 2 days after zombies first appeared.**_

'_Row row row the boat'_

_I'm sitting back in the classroom of my old grade school; my classmates are all around me singing the English version of one of the old mother goes songs that I hate so much._

'Gently down the stream'

_When I try to leave chains appear from out of nowhere and bind me back to my chair. And no matter how much I struggle I can't get loose._

'Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream'

_Dream hell no it's a dam nightmare I'm having right now. At least the song has stopped but instead my sweet smiling witch of a teacher Miss Nikauwa is standing in front of my desk and starts lecturing me about the usual crap; I should just sing along nicely and be a good student just like the rest of the class. Meanwhile the other kids all start to laugh at me. How can it get any better than this? _

'Shoot shoot shoot the gun'

_The voice of the singer is different this time.  
Suddenly the chains and my chair disappear and make place for my desert eagle. I have only used this gun tree times yesterday so I don't have much experience with it but hey this is a dream and I`ve seen more than enough action movies in my life. I smile and take aim all of a sudden this isn't such a bad dream anymore._

'Kill **Them** all now'

_All of my classmates and the teacher turn into drooling, blood dripping, grey skinned, eye popping, zombie freaks.  
Kill them all you say, well don't mind if I do.  
I open fire and blow a series of holes into the heads of the students in front of me. At the same time the rest of them charge in aiming for my throat._

'Bang bang bang bang live is but a dream.'

_And some dream it is. Around me zombies are dropping like flies. The gun seems to have an infinite amount of ammo and those who come to close I either drop with a powerful kick or bash in there skull with the gun handle.  
I create an opening and head for the hallway if they can`t surround me they can't surprise me ether._

'**Hey fat ass**.' A sudden sharp voice interrupts the song. 'Don't go teaching that kid weird stuffs like that you hear me, keep it to the mother goes version.'

'**Wait**´ I yell while sitting up strait.  
'**Don't stop the song jet I still wanne to shoot my teacher and**…hunnn?'  
I look around me. The classroom has disappeared and instead of a school desk I`m now sitting in the back seed of what seems to be an incredibly large car of some sorts, it's so roomy it could pass for a small living room. Right next to me there is a window. And outside I can see nothing but water and a bridge in the far distance.  
_Hue what the hell am I on some kind of __amphibious__ vehicle or something. How the hell did I end up here? And who are all these people_

There are four other people with me in the cabin. On my right side there are three teenagers sleeping on the bench, two girls and one boy all leaning on each other. They must be around 17 or 18 years old, and except for the boy there all rather scantily clad for some reason.

_What kind of weird dream is this?_

I scratch the back of my head and turn to face the last person aboard, a young long haired blond woman in her mid twenties who appears to be the driver. She is looking at me rather oddly. Like there is something on my face.  
We stare at each other for a moment then I scratch my head again.  
'Pardon me miss but do you know what happened to the classroom and everybody?

'Uuuuuh.' She blinks. 'Did you have a weird dream or something Ryu kun?'

For a second I wonder who the hell she is and how she knows my name but then it hits me. I`m not dreaming.  
My name is Ryu Hanzo, I`m not in grade school anymore, in fact I`m 15 years old and in my first year of high school. (_Which isn't much better in terms of tedium if you ask me but at least it's a little less annoying_)?

last night when I was looking for a place to sleep I found an apartment with a large military vehicle parked in front of it. _(In which I guess I'm sitting right now.)_ There I met a group of surviving fellow high school students and teamed up with them.  
And o`yes the world has been struck by an unknown virus that turns humans into brainless zombie monsters, whose only purpose seems to be trying to bite other humans and turning them into one of their own.

So all in all. Normal life's everyday routines have turned from going to school and socializing with other people into an daily struggle for survival in this freak infested hellhole the world has become.

'_Thank god hallelujah and peanut butter.'_

I can't remember the last time I have been this happy to be awake. Except for perhaps two day ago when I first met a zombie.

_(I can imagine that most of you probably can't understand how I felt at that moment or why I felt that way, at least not with this description. So allow me to put up an example.  
Imagine the following thing: You`ve just heard that you past for the final exams or something like that and you where very anxious to hear the result because you weren't certain whether or not you would pass. Then after some well deserved calibrations you go to bed and then you have a nightmare in which you failed the exam and now have to face the horrible consequences. The when you wake up sweating in the middle of the night you suddenly realize that it was all a dream. Then I guess you'd feel incredibly relived. _

_That is the sensation I feel right now, probably even stronger because my dreams tend to be so realistic in every detail that sometimes I have trouble distinguishing the difference between dream and reality. Ore whether I'm awake or not.)_

_And to answer the question as to why I am so happy to realize that zombies are real and everyday things don't exist anymore? Well…, that is because I'm just a strange kind of person I guess. To me everyday life was a hell.)_

Rei Miyamoto one of the two girls on my left, (_I just recalled her name a second ago)_. Who apparently woke up because of my little outburst is giving me a confused look.  
'What was all that stuff you sad about wanting to shoot your teacher?'

I filch. 'O…. I eee... just a weird dream that's all, don't think too much of it.'

'O, ok'. Myamoto frowns still not completely convinced apparently but luckily for me her attention is drawn to something more urgent at the moment.

She is the only one of the group next to me who woke up. The two others her classmates Komuro and Busujima are still sleeping, in a rather disturbing fashion I might add. Saiako is lying curled up mostly on her stomach while using Komuros lap as a pillow. She's drooling a little. Komuro is sleeping in a sitting position, his head dangling to the left and one of his arms around Saiako`s shoulder. All in all they look like a couple on a late Sunday morning. This picture is even more en enhanced by the lack of clothing I noted before.

Miyamoto`s face turns to an expression that mixes between anger and jealousy like she's ready to hit Komuro, I sight and turn my head away. I don't know what's going on between the tree of them and I don't really care ether as long as it doesn't become a burden to my survival.

Or should I say the survival of the group? I don't know actually I've never been much of a group person and I wasn't planning to become one ether but since it's an new world and all I suppose I could give it a shot. This group seems promising to say the least, etch of them has some kind of skill that might be useful.

'Well it's a good thing you woke up Ryu kun.' The driver sais. 'We are about to reach the other side of the river.'

I nod. The other side is indeed close by. There is a small shore made out of large concrete bricks in the shape of honey tubes , the kind that has grass growing between them_. (I`m sure those things have a name of their own but for the love of me I can't recall what it was, so for now I`ll just call them bricks)_. And after that there is a slope covert with grass. So far I don't see any zombies. But that doesn't mean anything; from this angel the slope blocks everything behind it from sight. I can only see the top of a few buildings in the distance.

I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. Apparently I haven't had enough sleep yet my body still feels kind of heavy. But since where traveling in an armored military vehicle with an incredibly large backseat there might be a good chance for me to take an afternoon nab.

The blond driver was called Shiz_uka _Marikawa if I`m not mistaken. She was a nurse and ran the medical clinic at the high school the others were studying at. So fare I can tell that She's a kind woman with a bit of a childish nature. She's also the biggest airhead I've ever met in my life.

Suddenly my attention is drawn to something right in front of me. There on the passenger seat are two long peach collard female legs that end in a black bloomer that is tightly wrapped around a rather well shaped ass. The rest of the body disappears from sight thru a hatch in the sealing of the car.  
The bloomers are wrapped around it so tightly that you can clearly see the lined out butt cheeks. All in all it looks very nice especially in the red light of the morning sun. I stare for a couple of seconds before I shake my head to regain my sense.

'_Humm since Myamoto and Busujima are here sensei is behind the weal than means this lovely ass must belong to Takagi. That leaves Hirano and that little pee pee girl we picked up yesterday.'  
_I look up.  
_'There on the roof probably…'  
'Was it them who were singing that song in my dream?'_

'AAACH'  
I snap my head around too my left to look at Komuro. Who screams because jugging by his red cheeks Myamoto woke him up by squeezing them? He is now fully awake and gives her a furious look.

'What the hell was that for?'

Myamoto gives him a rather sinister smile and looks down.  
'Why don't you tell me loverboy?'

He follows her glace and finally notices Busujima who by now has also woken up and lifts her had to look at him still have asleep.  
His face turns as red as a lobster and he almost screams again.  
'Ee..eeue Saeko eee…  
Myamoto wraps her arms around his shoulder and looks at her with a mean smile on her face.

'You're drooling'

Busujima shocks. Now fully awake sits up strait rapidly rubs the back of her hand across her mouth blushes like a little girl. Which is nothing like her. From what I've seen she's a very calm person. But hey its morning.

By that point I turn my attention back to shores wondering how the hell it is possible that even when the world has turned into a living nightmare people still argue an worry about dumb thing like romance.

I open the trunk of the car to get my weapons and gear. I believe Hirano called it a military model Humvee. What probably means a lot to him judging by the way he talked about it. But all I know is: its big, it's strong and amphibious. All in all the perfect car to travel a world filled with the living dead.  
The only problem is that sensai isn't trained or experienced in handling it. But on the other hand she is yet to cause any accidents and the car has been made to withstand a few bumps so I'm not too worried.

I take a look at my gun: a desert eagle that I took from the hands of a dead yakuza two days ago.  
I reload the magazine for the shots I fired yesterday evening and place it in a holster under my left armpit. In a leather pouch on my right hip I know there are two fully loaded spare magazines and at least 50 more bullets.

My other main weapon. A 18 inch long kukri machete is still sheeted on my lower back right above the tail bone. I never took it off last night.

The rest of my equipment contains out of two pocket knives, one in my left boot the other in a pocket in my jacket, and a old fashion lighter

For protection there are: two fingerless leather gloves with metal knobs on the knuckles, aluminum protectors for my knee, lower arm and elbow. And a pair of goggles that become darker with the amount of light that shines on them. I use them to keep zombie blood from getting into my eyes. Something that has proven useful several times over the past few days.

I sense some movement behind me coming in my direction. As I turn around sensai and the rest of the girls including the little one are coming around the corner of car. They stare at me for a moment while I tie-up the last lather band of my arm protector

Then sensei coughs gently. 'Ryu kun.'

'Yes.'

'We want to go change our clothes would you mind going to the other side of the car'

'Ah sure.'

And I leave without wasting another word

When I come around the corner to the front of the car I can see Hirano giving Komuro explanations on how to use the shotgun they found in the apartment last night.  
As it turns out that place, were I encounter the rest of the group-

(_By sheer coincidence. I was simply looking for the nearest safe place to sleep and that big military vehicle that was parked in frond kind of drew my attention. So I simply, climbed over the wall killed all of the zombies behind it picket the door lock busted the security system and one auer____later____when I just made myself at home there they showed up. Together with a whole bunch of conversations, suspicions, embarrassing moments and eventually we took the car out to go save some little girl. Who's name escapes me, and right now is probably putting on underwear because when Komuro saved her she peed all over him. How that happened is a funny story ill tell you later)_

-belongs to a close friend of sensai who apparently works for the Japanese defense force. Thus explaining the car.

(_I still don't understand why she had it parked in front of her house though_)

The shotgun is one of the 3 firearms we took from there, plus quite an amount of ammunition.

I look at them both there the same age,17. But as far as appearances go Hirano and Komuro couldn't be more different from one another.

Takashi Komuro is tall, probably a little above average height for a guy his age, as is his physical strength. He has spiky black hair dark brown eyes and a tanned skin. Quite handsome id guess (_In case you're wondering the answer is NO I don't swing that way)_  
As far as I can tell up this moment he`s a good person. Not ridiculously brave or pacifistic. He__probably wouldn't be alive anymore if he was any of those, but not a coward ether. Last night I noticed that he has a strong will to survive but is willing to risk his life for thesake of others.  
Can't say I like that in a person but I don't hate it ether. The rest of the group sees him as the leader. Something of which he is blissfully unaware.

Kohta Hirano on the other hand is a fat little guy with mob hair and glasses.  
But as the popular saying goes '_Never judge a book by its cover'_.  
Most of the time he has a cheerful funny personality and takes the role of the comic relief in our group.  
But when there's zombies approaching and he`s holding a gun… Well it's kind of like you flip a switch. He turns into a smirking gung-ho killer machine that starts tapping zombies of like there clay pigeons.  
Literally I'm not joking here he's a good marksmen. He claims to wave learned how to shoot and maintain guns from a navy seal when he was in America with his parents.  
_Don't know if it's true, don't care ether but he's good with guns and doesn't point them at me so I'm happy._

When they finally notice me they look up from there discussion.  
'A Ryu good morning' Komuro says with a friendly smile. 'Did you manage to sleep well in the car?'

I nod. 'Yeh fine, yester day was pretty exhausting day' While talking I start doing some streaching exercises to warm up my mussels.

Komuro gives an approving nod. 'I hear je yesterday wasn't exactly a walk in the park for us either'

I look up then give him a glare. 'What I want to know is how you managed to get any sleep with those two hot girls hanging over you all night long?'

This remark literally throws him of balance and he takes an embarrassed step back.

'Well ehh it's not like, eeh. His face turns red

Mean while Hiranos nose holes widen as he snorts and joins me at giving Takashi mean jealous glares (Id figure a joke is a good way to start the day). We let him suffer for a minute before backing down.

'So what's the plan for today? Where are we heading'? I ask while I decide that's enough stretching and instead start throwing shadow punches and kicks at imaginable enemy's.  
I think that over the past 3 days I really got the hang on how to fight the undead up close.

'Oh yes you havened been informed yet, I forgot' ,Komuro says while he takes his eyes away from my movements.  
'Because of all those things that happened last night I never got a chance to tell you. Our first goal is Takagi`s house, it's not that far from here ,we will be there in half an hour.'

I raise an eyebrow and give him a skeptical look. 'If nothing happens you mean, because-

'I know what you're trying to say.' Komuro interrupts me. His voice has turned harsh and his eyes are now stone cold. But I don't think it's me he's angry at. More likely it's the memories of the past few days that come back to him.

'What used to be a small distance can take as long as half a day to cross in this new world. Is that what your trying to say?'

I nod.

'Yeah.'

'I know that and your right, I shouldn't be so optimistic anymore. And I also know that it's not like everything is going to be alright as soon as we find our families but it's best if we deal with the problems of this world one at a time.'

I smile, and I actually mean it for once.  
'Right.'

_That's why this guy leads the group _

_Guess what were going to do once we get to Takagi`s house all depends on what we find there._

Not that I actually think that we`ll find her parents once we get there.  
I had to make a guess according to what I've seen up till now. Than at least 95 percent of the city's inhabitants have ether: left the city, died or turned to the side of the living dead.  
_I don't count those as dead._

So the chances are rather slim at the moment.  
Then again the situation might be different in this area, It all depends rather on were and when the zombies first appeared and how many people were present.

'By the way, Hirano you where singing a song together with that little girl we found yesterday. What's her name?'

'Alice you mean?'

'Yeah Alice.

He nods. 'What about it?'

'O nothing'. I say while I deliver a powerful spin kick to de side of an imaginary zombies head. 'Just want to say: thank you. Thanks to that song I had a very nice dream this morning.

'What do you-

'Thadaa.'

The girl chose that moment to come around the car and show the new clothes they found in the apartment last night, giving Hirano and Takashi some welcome distraction.

Meanwhile I draw my gun and cautiously climb the slope. Just like Takagi sad there is no one in the line of sight. Not humans or otherwise.

For the moment the coast is clear it seems, but the day is not over yet. As a matter of fact it has only just begun.

**In the humvee on the road, sometime later  
**

'ITS **THEM.'**

If there's any good way to wake me ups form an fine afternoon nap on the backseed than its by saying that.

_In this group zombies are described as __**them. **__According to Takagi we can't just call them zombies because we're not entirely certain of what they are.  
So until we do eventually find out we describe them as __**them.  
**__Kind of pointless if you ask me. But it would be even more pointless to start an argument with her about it._

In less than a second all my drowsiness is gone and I'm sitting strait up in my seat looking throe the frond few window with a big smirk on my face.

As Hirano sad there are many of **them **on the street ahead of us. All of them are facing in our direction drawn by the noise of the car so we can clearly see their emotionless faces. With grey skin great white dots for eyes and open hanging mouths.

Some are covert with blood or visual gaping wounds. Witch medically spoken is very odd. Because it would suggest there harts are not beating, but then how the hell are they still capable to move the way they do. It doesn't make any sense.

But hey conmen sense left this world about 3 days ago if you ask me, and I happily waved it goodbye when it did. So there's no point to wonder.

That's why I think that the first rule of this new world is that you can't explain everything that's happening in front of you anymore.  
You can only except it and move on.

'Turn left here', Takagi sais. Marikawa sensei complies without a second thought and we make a rather rough turn around the corner.  
Only to find the road ahead of us to be swarmed with the living dead as well.

'Hey', I say ignoring the whining sound Sensei makes as she sees them. 'Cant we just charge thru like we did yesterday.'

'Better not to take that risk unless it's absolutely necessary.' Takagi answers instead, Before she points at the road again  
'Turn right here.'

'Ok'. Sensei replies before she throws in another one of her u turns. This one is a lot more abrupt though and I nearly lose my balance.

But again we face the same problem. It's like there all drawn to something up ahead, Don't have time to think about it what it could be though, don't really care either  
Only this time there are no turns on the road.**  
**Witch means there's only one thing left to do. I swing my head around and look at Busujima and Alice with a rather big smirk on my face.  
'Better hold on to something.'

Then we hit them like a bowling ball hits the pins. Each zombie that hits the bumper does so with a single low bang. Some fly left some right others simply disappear beneath the weal's, or are thrown against the windshield and fly over the roof.

Where I sincerely hope Miyamoto and Komuro are keeping their heads down. I don't want to turn back because they got thrown off. _Makes me wonder why the hell they where up there in the first place._

As we keep on driving I suddenly hear Miyamoto `s voice screaming something from the roof. Its nod a very clear connection tanks to the engine but it sounds very much like: _Look out._

For a second I wonder watt she's talking, about as I tear my eyes away from the flying undead and look at the road ahead of us, Then I see it. And when I realize what it means my heart nearly skips a beat.  
_Auwww shiiiiit._

'Sensai there is a steal wire net sprung across the road'.

'What'? She sees it and swings the weal just in time. But we're going to fast. The car falls into a short draft and hits the net sideways. With enough power to slice the zombies that were caught in between to bitts. The side view mirror is chopped off and some of the windows crack.

But the net holds but were standing still even though the engine is still running.

'Were not going forward', Sensei yells, her voice is filled with panic. _Can't say I blame her_

'Were in tire lock'. Hirano says while he keeps Alice her eyes covert. 'Press the break and drive backwards than forwards again'.

She does just that but as I noted before she's rather panic at the moment and presses the throttle in way to deep.

The car leaps forward strait towards a concrete wall. I can hear screams coming from the roof.

'Sensei.'

She lets out another panic scream ant hits the break full on. Causing the back of the car to stagger so wildly that I get thrown against the back of the front seat.

I hear it before it actually happens. Miyamoto screams. Then I see how she falls forward from the roof of the car, bounces of the frond hood and hits the asphalt road flat on her back. The way she bounces almost looks comical.

The fall must have crippled her cause even with zombies approaching from all sides she's not moving. Not surprising considering the way she landed. She'd be lucky if nothing is broken. Komuro jumps after her with his shotgun and fires of a shot at the incoming zombie horde.

By that point I turn around pull down my goggles and I open the car side door and look at the horde of the walking dead. I draw my kukri and grab hold of it firmly. The familiar wait calms me down. It makes me smile like I only do in situations like this, right before a real fight. Without a second thought I leap forward wile shouting a powerful battle cry.

_But before is start describing the awesome fight scene of blood shedding action and carnage that followed afterwards let's make one thing clear.  
I'm not doing this to protect Myamoto or anyone in this group in particular. Heck I met them yesterday evening, barley even know them. And it's not like I fancy any of these girls ether in case any of you wondered._

_The true and honest reason why in going to fight these living god dam dead is because __**I love fighting. **__ It's the only time when I feel truly….alive.  
My heart beats my blood boils everything around becomes incredibly clear like I've only seen things true a fogged window before then. And only them is when I truly feel at peace with myself.  
Standing there in the car door facing the living dead has nothing to do with self proclaimed heroism or care for the fellow man. It's just me having fun._

The first zombie is thrown backwards as I plant my boot strait against his forehead in a perfect flying kick. His neck breaks with a rather sharp satisfying snap I must admit.

I land on my feed agile as a cat and make a quick sideway step while I swing my body around and in one motion and place the blade on the neck of the next zombie. It hasn't even got time to turn its head.  
_used to be a schoolgirl. _I think for a fraction of a second, as the head spins thru the air.

I make another side step and fell the next one with a left high tow kick to the right side of its head. Leaving a crater of considerable size as the skull breaks like a melon and the force of the kick throws it against tree others flooring them.  
I love commando boots. There wait, steel noses and indestructible plastic soles make them ideal for kicking zombies and other annoying things.

Than a fast forward trust that pierces another ones left eye and the brain behind it. Te zombie dies (again) in a matter of seconds. 4 zombies in one motion. I call that a good warm up. But as I try to pull the blade free it wont budge.  
Its stuck.

_Ahhh peanuts._

The impaled zombie is only being held up by my me right now, I can't be pulled to the ground or give up my weapon. But at the same time I can't move or attack.  
Meanwhile there is three more of **Them **coming directly at me.  
In other words I'm dead meat.

Everything seems to slow down as my blood rage makes place for my survival instinct. This is something that doesn't happen very often.  
The last time was when I was fighting some big shot yakuza guy, his name I can't recall. Who after taking one good kick to the ribs suddenly drops his knife and pulled a gun on me.  
Cowardly sun of a bitch he was.

I relish these moments. It's the only time I feel like I'm alive. And truly know wish to stay that way.  
Its also why I don't panic. And stay calm even as the living dead are almost within arm's reach.  
That and years of fighting experience I guess.

My first thought is to draw my gun and blow a few holes in them, but there simply to close. No time to aim the single shot pistol is a victim of its own accuracy now. Also the noise would draw the attention of all the other undead. If that were to happen my chances of survival would have become most grim.

The it hits me. I let the impaled zombies weight pull me down and let go of the kukris handle. Then I place both my hands on the street switch my body to the side. And then swipe the legs from the closets two away with a powerful kick to their ankles.  
The two fall on the third one dragging him to the ground with them.

Once again I find myself thank full for these things incredible lack of balance. As I use their temporary confusion (if you can call I that), to quickly stand up and pull my knife free.

I got my knife back but the other undead are close by. There really starting to come at me in droves now, More and more of them. Which in my opinion is great. The more the merrier.

Suddenly there is a fury on my left side. A fury that strikes down zombie after zombie with a series of skillful blows to the head. Busujima has decided to join the fray as well. Her wooden sword is a blur while she dances the dance of death. It's a beautiful sight. Reminds me of my ex girlfriend.

Hirano has opened fire a while ago to cover Komuro and Miyamoto. And is now shooting at zombies from the roof of the car, with deadly acuity.

Three more zombies fall before me under a combination of well placed strikes

Fighting alongside companions is something I havened experienced much in the past, during my time as a street fighter it was mostly me against a whole bunch of thugs in a desperate struggle for some diversion in my life.  
One time guys tried to join me in order to start a gang and gain control of a territory or something like that. I played along just to see what it was like and hoping for stronger opponents. Only to find out that it resulted in them getting to act though because they got the feared "Black ghost" _A name some people on the streets gave me because of the black bandanna I wear tied around my mouth when I fought. And because I never said anything or interacted with people._ on their side. And me getting bored and annoyed because of all the useless chit chatter and tough guy acts.  
So I ended up beating the hell out of them to. After that a lot less people bothered to ask or even talk to me.

_That reminds me what happened to Miyamoto and Komuro? _

As I turn around I see something that literally stuns me.

When Miyamoto fell down she had one of the tree guns we found in the apartment yesterday wrapped around her chest. Komuro who aberrantly ran out of ammo and failed to reload in time is now using that gun instead.  
However as it was still wrapped around Miyamoto`s chest and he apparently didn't have enough time to untie it ,he is now firing form an laying position. While using her body to support the gun.

The combined sight of: His furious face hers painful (_and slightly aroused_), and her breasts shaking around wildly each time he pulls the trigger is one ill remember for the rest of my life.

**Bang** - bounce bounce bounce bounce.

**Bang** - bounce bounce bounce bounce.

**Bang** - bounce bounce bounce bounce.

As I'm staring at it one of **Them **comes up behind me and grabs my shirt in a attempt to take a large bite out of my neck.

I hate being disturbed especially by someone pulling at me. So it's with an considerable amount of aggression that I rotate around my axis chop off the fingers of the hand that holds me. And then cut its owner in half from head to navel.

Then with renewed battle rage I keep on fighting. Can't tell you exactly how much time passed after that. Could have been a few minutes could have been seconds All I can tell you is that I just kept on fighting and fighting. I lost track of what happened around me. Constantly using hit and run strikes and throwing them over against one another, to keep **Them** from surrounding me.

A lot of them fall but there are simply too many. No matter how much I kill, I keep being punched back towards the car, further and further.

And then just as I kick off the head of a previous businessman (_it fly's a few meters before it hit another zombie_) wondering whether or not I should keep on fighting or retreat behind the net with or without the rest of the group. Something wet hits the back of my neck.

My first thought is: there is a zombie drooling right behind me. But as I turn around to face this new threat I find no zombies but fireman.

One is standing behind the net at the front side of the car helping Komuro and Miyamoto across. The other one is on the car roof waving at me. I suddenly notice that in the last one on this side.

Both of the fireman carry hand held high pressure water cannons the once they usually use to extinguish fires within buildings or tunnels. But are also very useful when it comes to driving back hordes of the living dead. It proves as the one on the roof open up and blows down seven zombies in one swoop clearing a path between me and the net.

'Well', I say to myself. 'Guess that settles it. 'But let's take a last one for luck.

I grab the wrist of the nearest zombie and throw it over my hip in the direction of the net. Then I break his neck with the sole of my boot as I walk past him.

Then I run towards the net and slip between the mazes of the net that are being held open for me by the fireman. He says something but I don't really pay attention and keep on walking for a few more metes. Just to get some distance between me and the net.

I pull up my goggles and I try to catch my breath.  
I'm not tired. Hell no. I used to train my body several hours each day. But my entire body is shaking and tingling with excitement. At that moment I feel utterly happy and a peas with myself.

What a fight, what an incredible chance to be go lose like that. I've been in many fights over the past three days. On the first day I even joint a mad mob that was going on a crazy zombie slathering campaign. I spend some time there until I grew hungry and decided that I had my fare share of pointless slather. But none of those fights had this much tension or were this exhilarating to me. I wonder why

'Ryu kun are you alright.' Marikauwa sensei is walking towards me with a consent look on her face and she's not the only one. Understandable since I`m almost on the ground, shaking and covered in blood and gore.

'You look like…'

I hold up my left hand to interupt her, first things first.

Slowly I stand up and take a deep breath then look straight up at the cloudless blue haven. Spread my arms upwards with open hands. Then slowly I lower my arms to my sides. Both in a v shape fist facing upwards while still holding on to my kukri.  
Bal my hands to fists, span every muscle in my body and shout till my last bit of breath.

Once there is no more air left. I relax and pull an old cloth from my jacket and begin to wipe the blood from kukri and goggles. While doing this I look back at sensei, whose expression of concern has been changed to a wide eyed look of utter astonishment. A look shared by everyone ells including the fireman. (_Though I don't talk much it has been sad that I do have a powerful voice)_

I smile. 'I`m fine sensei thanks for asking.'

And I mean it. For the first time for as long as I can remember I actually feel at peace with the world around me.

It has finally stopped being so god dam dull.

**And there you have it the end of my first chapter. Please commend**

**I'd like to point out that English isn't my native language so there might be some grammar errors**

**This fanfiction is made in retrospect to the manga not the anime because days and nights in the anime are way to short if you ask me.**

**The chapter itself was an introduction to my character and his way of thinking. Next one will tell you more about his past.**

**And if he may seem a bit overpowered than let me remind you this is a manga I`m writing about. Manga characters are supposed to be non realistically powerful.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Grey**

_The Sky was grey. A dull deep kind of grey that's seems to be light and dark at the same time. And I loved it.  
Normally I prefer blue skies Blue always clams me down when I`m feeling agitated but right now there is no need for that.  
Gazing across the plain towards the enemy encampment, were there soldiers lining up Preparing for the fight to come. The glitter of the sun reflecting on their weapons and armor made me realize grey is fine.  
Grey is neutral. Its neither black nor white. Life nor death. In my opinion there is no better description for The battlefield, where all turn to equals and you can live or die at any moment. _

_I could feel the desire dwell up inside me. My grey desire for battle, Endless battle. _

(But when I say battle I don't mean blood thirst or the desire to kill . Killing is something I nether love nor hate, so when I can, I tend to answer my opponents with the same amount of killing intend as they have for me. If they want to kill me I kill them, If they don't I don't simple as that, but were losing track of the point here.)

_What I desire is to walk on the grey line between life and death. To not know weather id live or not. The thrill of survival.  
Because at those moments you truly know that you live and will give anything to stay that way. _

_I gazed at my battle brothers who stand beside me. There are at least two hundred of us all around me. Each and every one of them seems familiar and I know I can trust them, yet I can't recall their names_

_Hundreds of crows and ravens gather in the sky's above. The heralds of death.  
They somehow always seem to sense the what is about to happen.  
There dull cry's like music to my ears._

_Then it began. On Bothe sides the battle horns sound Ours has a low tone that flows over you like a wave and makes you tingle from head to toe when you stand too close to the musician._

_They however use something entirely different. It's an instrument I don`t recognize. A pig skin bag held under the arm with five pipes sticking out of it and a mouthpiece were they blow in. It produces a strange but frightening sound. And the musicians keep playing even though the battle has already started or even when there wounded. Fascinating but not the matter at hand_

_All around me and my brothers started to shout as we rush forwards towards the enemy who met our charge head on._

_I was in the front line. A strait one handed sword that has been decorated by Celtic runes in my right hand. A large round wooden shield with metalwork around the edges in my left._

_The enemy line was just a few meters ahead of me now and I could make out details about them, the way they dressed, the shape of their shields that struck me as strange and unfamiliar.  
But The thoughts pass in the blink of an eye. I've never been someone who judges people by their appearance. And now is not the time to wonder. Now is the time to figth. _

_Neither we nor the enemy fight in formation so there isn't an clear line between the two fronds. After the first clash We more or less flow over into one another, like two waves colliding. What began as two separate groups has turned into a swarming anthill of death and chaos. _

_And there I was in the middle of that chaos, fighting till my heard contend, blades clash, shields bash, man screamed in madness and agony all around me._

_Strangely enough I fled nether scared nor enraged wit bloodlust like so many others around me.  
There amongst all the blood an violence I felt… at peach. Truly at peach with all that was around me. For it is there where I belong. There on the edge._

_I managed to bring my shield up just in time to block and axe strike that was clearly aimed at my head. It had enough force to almost split it in two. My entire lower arm goes numb from the shock of the blow. luckily for me it struck the upper side of the shield or else my arm might have been chopped of off._

_The axe is apparently stuck in what remains of my shield thus rendering my opponent momentarily unable to move and at my mercy .  
In other words: He's fucket._

_When I look at him, even though his face is blurry like every one else's, I know he realizes the exact same thing, And I'm also sure that it were those exact words (aw fuck) that echoed though his head when I made a lightning fast sidestep and pulled my shield arm down.  
I don't know if it was because of the fear that clouded his way of thinking or that his hand was simply cramped around the axe`s grip so tightly that he couldn't let go.  
Anyhow he was dragged along with his axe by my apparently superior strength leaving his defense right open. My sword disappears into a blur and his head flies of._

_After that many follow as the battle drags on but even though there strong none of them are a real match for me. But then I saw him. He was not particular bigger than the rest of them, but by the way he moved and cleaved one of my companions in two from head to navel with his two handed great sword. I instantly knew…  
This was going to be fun._

_We clash in a fury of strikes parry's doges and blows. He nearly slyest my head in two had I not dodged at the last moment. (_I do believe I lost a few hairs_) I nearly chopped of his arm had he not stepped backwards.  
And so we continue, He uses his weapons superior reach while I use mines superior speed. Sparks and tiny blood drops fly all over the place. And even though we constantly apply pressure on one another and changed positions, in order to overcome each others defenses nether one of us can finish the other of._

_I'm amazed at my opponent strength and skill. Even though I managed to wound him several times (_He did the same to me though_)and has fought several opponents before me, the speed of his strikes hadn't gone down for the slightest bit. It anything they have gotten even faster._

_And then it happened: Both of us had taken a step back from one another in order to re-catch our breath.  
Then suddenly he raises his broadsword strait up and smiles._(I couldn't see his face to my great regret but somehow I knew.) _A challenge. He calling me out to come and finish it if I dared. Betting everything on one final move._

_I smiled. No, I nearly bursted out into maniacal laughter to be onset if I hadn't managed to regain control myself at the last moment. This was great.  
I keep on smiling as I raised the handle of my sword up to my ear while aiming the tip directly at his heart answering his challenge.  
It doesn't get any better than this. I had no idea what was going to happen next. I'm stared head first into the darkness balancing myself onto the now hair thin grey line beneath my feet.  
I knew this is where I belonged this was the absolute edge._

_Time around us seemed to stand still for a moment. Then I leaped forward striking my sword down with a lighting fast backhand swing aiming for his neck at the same time he struck down with all his might. I could hear how his weapon cut though the air coming strait at me before….._

**HONK HONK HONK**

I literally exploded from my bed jumped to my feed an made a slashing move at where I last thought my opened hat been.

Before realizing that it was all a dream.

I fell to my knees and cried like never before. Whoever I had been in that dream he had found his place in the world.

While I remained trapped in a maze. A white hellish maze.


End file.
